Echo
by To Love What is Harmful
Summary: What happens when Tamaki happens to overhear Haruhi singing in the Third Music Room? What is his reaction to his ‘daughter’ singing such a sad song…only Haruhi would have a clue with Tamaki’s personality…and she doesn’t even know he’s listening… TamaxHaru


What happens when Tamaki happens to overhear Haruhi singing in the Third Music Room? What is his reaction to his 'daughter' singing such a sad song…only Haruhi would have a clue with Tamaki's personality….and she doesn't even know he's listening…

**Pairing: **TamakixHaruhi

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in anyway. Bisco Hatori does. As sad as that may be sigh Hee hee -

Echo

Haruhi looked around the Third Music room, making sure that all of the Host Club members and customers had finally left, leaving her by herself with her thoughts. She had originally planned to stay to study, being a part of the Host Club hadn't helped her study time and her grades were the only reason she was in Ouran Academy to begin with. So buckling down, in what was finally a peaceful and quiet room once the students left, she sat down in a chair and opened up her books.

But the days events wouldn't leave her mind, and she couldn't even begin to concentrate on her school work. Looking up from her books, she looked over the room that she spent most of her school days in. And how this all started with simply wanting a quiet study space. Seeing the grand piano in the corner of the room, she couldn't help but be reminded of Tamaki and the incident with Miss Éclair. But she had won, right? Tamaki was still with the host club…with her….yet… not….

Leaving her books to themselves she made her way to the slick black piano and took a seat at the small bench, opening the cover and she let her fingers glide over the keys in a soft manor. There was one thing she never told the Host Club, she didn't see the need to. She played the piano, and when she saw how well Tamaki had played, she kept the secret to herself even more, not wanting to be compared knowing that Tamaki would have far surpassed her. But now she was alone….

Rearranging herself in a more proper position, she let her fingers fall into place with a soft and flowing melody. The music flowing from her head and straight into the music, a song she had made up once upon a time, but still in her own mind she couldn't help but compare herself to Tamaki…how elegant his music was, how it seemed to come from his very soul…as cheesy as that sounded to her.

But the music flowed through her, happy that she was playing after not playing in such a long time, and then…she began to sing….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tamaki had forgotten his school bag and was currently on his way back to the Third Music Room to retrieve it. And on his way images of hugging his "daughter" as he had jumped out of his car to save her when she had went after him when he had left with Miss Éclair. He had missed her so but he would had left with Miss Éclair if that meant that Haruhi would have been happy. But he guessed he was wrong, being here now once again with the Host Club…all thanks to Haruhi….

But soon his serious thoughts turned into more fantasies about him and his so called "daughter" lovingly holding each other. _"Oh Tamaki! I loved you for so long! Please don't leave me!" said a teary eyed Haruhi. "Don't worry my child! Father is here to make all your wounds disappear!" said an over zealous Tamaki. _

But soon Tamaki's little fantasy was put to an end as he ran into a wall, not paying attention to were he was going. But then again, this happened frequently with Tamaki so no one would have cared much if they saw the sight. Tamaki was known for his stupidity and daydreaming. But soon, either way, Tamaki made it too the Third Music Room to be greeted with a beautiful melody from a piano. Wondering immediately who it was, since he was the only one he knew of who could play so well, he peeked around the corner to be greeted with Haruhi, gracefully playing her heart out to her own music, just as he had done so many times for her.

Just as he was about to walk in to greet her and complement her, she began to sing a countermelody with a voice that truly fit a woman's persona, and it seemed as if her voice was created from honey as it flowed perfectly….

_Torn by this pain…I paint your name in sound_

_And the girl of the Dawn, with eyes of blue, on angel wings_

_The songs of the seasons her only crown_

_Broken Mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the ends of the world_

_We can run to the ends of the World…_

Tamaki listened to the sweet, yet sad lullaby, watching intently on Haruhi as he ever so slowly and quietly made his way further in the room.

_We met in the mist or morning, and parted deep in the night_

_Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall_

_But run through the heart_

_Washed away by the darkest water_

_The world is peaceful and still_

_The old echo fades away…_

Haruhi abruptly stopped, having Tamaki wonder as he stopped dead in his tracks, hoping that he wasn't the one that had her stopping such a wonderful piece of work… But non the less, Haruhi turned ever so slightly, eyeing Tamaki with a judging eye. "You heard me…?" She questioned meekly.

Tamaki gave his famous grin, and made his way the rest of the way to Haruhi, with just the simple nod of his head for an answer, he sat down at the piano, and placed his fingers along side Haruhi's. "You know, you never told me you could play. Your really good, you know that? Father is very proud of you!" Tamaki grinned yet again with that charming appearance of his. Haruhi simply blushed and turned her face away from Tamaki.

Tamaki completely forgetting about his bag once again, he began to play a very similar version to the song Haruhi had just played, and in all seriousness, Tamaki quickly got into the music and let himself flow with the music, and a small smirk played on his features as he heard Haruhi join in with the song she was playing before, both of their melodies playing perfectly together, and Haruhi softly whispered the lyrics once again…in a bit happier tone this time…but soon, the music faded…

"Thank you, it was fun playing with you Senpai." Haruhi stood, readying herself to leave, but Tamaki just pulled her back down, she raised a brow at him as she turned to face him, but was greeted with him closing in on her… "S-senpai?" "Sshhhh…my daughter…" This caused Haruhi to push violently at Tamaki. "I'm not your daughter Tamaki! Is that all…y-you think…..?"

Tamaki was hurt at first but realized what she was saying. Pulling her closer once again, "No, that's not all that I think of you as…my dear Haruhi…" And with that he brushed their lips together, softly and gently pulling back before Haruhi had a chance to even respond, "I think of you as much more…thanks for playing the piano with me a bit, it was fun…"

Tamaki stood, gathered his bag, and turned to leave, but not before giving Haruhi a final grin and a playful wink. Haruhi still sat at the bench, her hand pressed her lips, remembering the touch and how soft his lips were. _'I'll see you tomorrow…Tamaki…' _And soon after, Haruhi got around, looking forward to the weekend when the Host Club would gather for the annual Festive Ball…and looking forward to getting Tamaki alone…

**Ha ha :D There it is…sorry if it sucked. Hee hee - please Review! Flames only allowed if your Roy the Flame Alchemist! Lmao - But anywho, hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
